


The Nevada, Missouri Wal-Mart Wall of Heroes

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray being Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nevada, Missouri Wal-Mart Wall of Heroes

Ray has been back in the United States of America for two days when he ends up sitting in McDonald's with his friend Joe from high school with. He has two Big Macs in front of him and half on one in his hand when he notices a group of sixteen-year-old girls across the aisle and three tables down whispering and pointing at him.

He interrupts what is turning out to be a well-thought out diatribe against commercial airlines. "Do I have something on my face, or something? Those girls keep looking at me."

"Actually, yes. You do."

Ray drags his hand across his face and wipes the orange streak that is now on his hand onto his jeans.

Joe throws a napkin at his face. "Try to act civilized, Ray."

Ray scrubs the rest of the ketchup and mustard off his face. "Civilization is over-rated. There are some happy people living in crappy little huts in Afghanistan. They don't even have running water. They make, like, twelve-year-old girls carry these huge buckets of water back and forth. I bet those girls could kick your ass, Joe. When was the last time you- What the fuck?" He angled himself toward the table of girls who are now out-and-out staring. "Can I help you with something?"

The three of them look at each other, and actually _giggle_, before one walks over and slides into the booth next to Ray. "You're Joshua, right?" She speaks with a perfect Southern belle drawl. She must have spent a long time practicing, because people don't talk like that in Nevada, Missouri. Ray gapes at her. "Joshua Ray Person?"

Ray continues to stare at her. "That's him." He glares at Joe. Fucking traitor.

Jailbait puts her hand on his shoulder. "We, me and my friends over there," she motions with her head and her hair hits him in the face, "think it's just so brave what you're doing, fighting for our country and all. It's so good to see you home safe. We prayed for you every day, you know?"

She's interrupted when a car beeps; she looks out the window over his shoulder. "My mom's here. It was nice to meet you, Joshua." She trails her hand down his arm as she stands. Ray continues to watch silently as the girls whisper to each other while they bus their trays. Just before they walk out the door Jailbait stops and waves at him. "Semper fi."

When the door shuts behind her, Ray looks at Joe, his mouth still wide open. "The fuck?"

"Yeah," Joe is smirking, "your grandmother put your picture up in Wal-Mart."

Ray shakes his head. "This is just great." He takes a bite of his burger. "I'm gonna get arrested for soliciting a minor or some shit like that because grandma felt the need to brag about little Ray-Ray."

"God, Ray, could you chew your food before you start talking?"

Ray takes another bite. "No," he says around it, "and I'll tell you why."


End file.
